Orange
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: What happens when Ichigo Kurosaki meets the Sohmas? What about Kyo? Will they be friends, or will they become enimies? Not Yaoi sadly  pairings   KyoxTohru and IchigoxArisa Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Orange

Normal Universe

Bleach/ Fruits basket

Ichigo Kurosaki/ Kyo Sohma

Multi chapter

Pairings:

Kyo/Tohru

Ichigo/Arisa

Ichigo's eyes opened slowly, the light streaming in from his window waking him from a fitful slumber. He nearly panicked as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings until he remembered that his idiotic father had forced them to move. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yuzu and Karin had been sent to live with relatives here a few months before, and now his father was working in the nearby hospital. He still had a day to himself before he had to start going to school, so he figured he would walk around the town for a while. 'Thank God for Saturdays,' he thought as he slid out of bed. He threw on a grey t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, then walked down the stairs to try and find his shoes. He ran a hand through his untamable orange hair, sighing as the spikes just fell back into place. He spotted his black converse beside the couch and slipped them on, grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone before leaving the house.

Ichigo walked down the street, glancing at the scenery. 'This is a nice place,' he thought. He passed by a large building, glancing down the alleyway as he walked. He backtracked, registering what he saw. A girl with long brown hair was on the ground, surrounded by a group of creepy older guys. He stood in the alley entrance and cracked his knuckles. "Oi! I don't think she's your type," he yelled, catching the males' attention. "Heh, looks like this punk wants to be a hero," one of the men sneered. "Let's show him his place," another growled. With that, the men rushed at Ichigo, but he just grinned and shifted into a fighting stance.

Tohru was terrified. She had been on her way home from work when six guys pushed her into an alleyway. She knew what they wanted, she was smarter than people gave her credit for. She had run, attempting to get away, but she tripped before she got very far. When she tried standing again a sharp pain stabbed through her ankle, alerting her to a possible break or sprain. She looked around, desperately searching for an escape when she saw a tall figure at the alley entrance. The light from behind him made it impossible to see his face, but it illuminated his orange hair. 'Kyo-kun! He came to save me,' she thought in relief. "Oi! I don't think she's your type." That voice definitely didn't belong to Kyo. It was far too deep to belong to anyone she knew. While she tried to figure out who it could possibly be, the men rushed at the figure. Minutes later, the man knelt in front of her. 'He's a teenager. I've never seen him before,' she thought. "-ey, are you okay?" She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up into concerned chocolate eyes. "Y-yes, I think I am," she stuttered. "Can you stand up," the orange haired male asked softly. "No, I hurt my ankle trying to get away," she answered.

'She's cute,' Ichigo thought as he watched the girl. "Let me see," he said, reaching out to her. He removed her shoe and sock, examining her ankle. He applied a gentle pressure to it, watching her face to pick up any signs of pain. She winced slightly, but nothing else. "It's just a sprain. You probably tore a ligament, but it's not too serious. I wouldn't suggest walking on it for at least the rest of today, so I'll take you home," he explained. "A-are you sure it won't be too much trouble," she asked uncertainly as he handed her the shoe and sock. "Of course not! All that aside, I can't just leave you here, now can I," he laughed as he picked her up bridal-style. She blushed as he pulled her to his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck so that she wouldn't fall. "Can you tell me how to get to your house from here," He asked as he stepped out of the alleyway. "Turn left here. What's your name," she asked softly. "It's Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. What about you," he asked as he followed the girl's directions. "Tohru Honda."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there! I know my other stories haven't been updated, but I have major writer's block on those... And major plot bunnies on this. Lolz. Anyway, I don't own Bleach or Fruits Basket, so yeah. ONWARD!

'Where the hell does this girl live,' Ichigo thought as he walked through the woods. "It's there, Ichigo-kun," Tohru said, pointing at a building not much farther from them. "Gotcha," Ichigo replied, following the path. They reached the house a few minutes later and Tohru reached a hand out to slide the door open for them. "Tohru, where- Who the hell are you?" An orange haired teen ran around the corner, stopping short when he saw Ichigo. "Honda-san, are you alright?" A boy with dark grey hair brushed past the orange haired one, sizing Ichigo up discreetly. "I'll be alright. Ichigo-kun got there before anything too bad could happen," Tohru answered vaguely. Two men stood in the doorway, watching the exchange with raised eyebrows. "Where's your room," Ichigo asked the girl, completely ignoring the two in front of him. "Upstairs," she answered, "The last door on the left." He nodded and walked past the two males, oblivious to the twin glares that followed him.

"I don't like that guy," Kyo Sohma growled. "As much as I hate to say it, I agree with you," Yuki Sohma agreed. The two stormed up the stairs after the stranger, Hatori and Shigure not far behind. The ran down the hallway to Tohru's room and through the open door of her bedroom. Tohru was sitting on the bed with the stranger kneeling in front of her. He was wrapping her ankle with a bandage as he spoke to her. "Like I said earlier, it's not too serious. Probably a torn ligament, but you should probably have an actual doctor look at it to make sure I'm not wrong. Either way, alternate heat and cold on it and don't put any weight on it for at least the rest of today. Keep the wrap on it for a while though," the stranger instructed, his deep baritone filling the room. Hatori walked up behind the stranger and laid a hand on his shoulder, startling the orange haired man. "I'll take a look, since you suggested a doctor." Hatori examined Tohru's ankle and looked to the stranger in surprise. "You were correct. I wouldn't suggest anything different than you have," He said, surprise evident in his tone.

Ichigo was proud of himself. He had correctly identified Tohru's injury and gave her the right information. He sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I was afraid that I had given her the wrong information," he said. "How did you know," the raven-haired male asked him. "My dad's a doctor. I used to help him in the clinic when we lived in Karakura,"Ichigo answered. "Are you Isshin's boy," The man asked. "Yeah, that's me. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." The man smiled slightly. "My name is Hatori Sohma. It is good to finally meet you, Ichigo-san. Your father wouldn't stop talking about you at work today." Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Yeah, I bet he wouldn't." Before Hatori could ask about his response, Ichigo's phone began to ring. "Excuse me," he said and put the phone up to his ear, only to snatch it away again as his father started yelling. "ICHIGO MY DARLING SON! WHERE ARE YOU? DADDY WAS SO WORRIED! I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED AND SOLD ON THE BLACK MARKET AS SOME RANDOM MAN'S SLAVE! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU, ICHIGO!" Ichigo struggled to keep his temper in check, no need to make a worse first impression than he already had with these people. The group stared at his phone with wide eyes as he put it back up to his ear. "Listen Goat-face. I don't know how you come up with these crazy scenarios, but you need to stop. I'm fine," he said quietly. "THE EVIL KIDNAPPERS ARE MAKING YOU SAY THAT, AREN'T THEY? FEAR NOT MY BEAUTIFUL BOY, I HAVE TRACKED YOUR LOCATION THROUGH THE PHONE! DADDY IS ON HIS WAY," Isshin yelled. "I swear to God, if you do what I think you're gonna do, I'll kill you. I'm fine, so go home. I'll be-," Ichigo started, but he was interrupted by Isshin crashing through the ceiling.

"ICHIGO, DADDY'S HERE TO SAVE YOU," Isshin screamed as he stood from the rubble. The Sohmas stared at the new arrival with wide eyes until their gazes shifted to an enraged Ichigo. "WHAT THE HELL GOAT-FACE? I TOLD YOU I WAS FINE! NOW YOU BROKE THEIR HOUSE, YOU IDIOT," Ichigo bellowed. "But, daddy just wanted you to be safe! MASAKI, OUR SON DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE," Isshin yelled as he pulled an 18x12 picture of Ichigo's mother out of nowhere. Ichigo swung his fist out, punching his father in the face. Isshin stumbled backwards, stopping directly underneath the hole he had created in the ceiling. Ichigo slid to where his father stood in a daze and kicked him square in the jaw, sending him up through the hole and out of the house. "AND STOP GOING IN MY ROOM," Ichigo yelled as his father fell past Tohru's window. He leaned over and picked up the picture of his mother, brushing the rubble and dust off of the glass. "I have nothing left to teach you, my son," Isshin shouted from the ground underneath Tohru's window. "Uh, sorry about the ceiling," Ichigo said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, "


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yayz an update! AH! BEFORE I FORGET THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'm looking for a Beta reader for my stories, so please help me out! If you're interested, PM me please! Thanks! Normal disclaimer and warnings. Introducing Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima in this chapter, kay. ONWARD!

Ichigo sat up in his bed, barely avoiding his father's "wake up call," which consisted of a kick to the face. "Damnit, why did I have to be stuck with such an ass of a father," he growled as he slammed the bathroom door. "ICHIGO, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE," Isshin bellowed from right outside the bathroom. Ichigo didn't bother to respond, settling for rolling his eyes and turning on the shower. He stripped out of his pajamas while he waited for the water to heat up. He pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in, sighing when the hot water soothed his tense muscles. He could allow himself to relax here, there hadn't been a single hollow attack since he came to town. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, Ichigo scrubbed his scalp furiously, still trying to dislodge sheetrock from the night before. He quickly rinsed the lather out of his orange hair and washed himself thoroughly. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist. The teen took a small hand towel from the sink and began to towel dry his hair, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. His face connected with something hard and he looked up into Isshin's face. "WHAT THE HELL, DAD?" Isshin grinned and patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Just making sure you didn't do anything dirty in the shower!" Isshin was promptly sent flying down the stairs and into the living room wall.

Ichigo arrived at his new school early, almost fully dressed in his new uniform. He liked the uniform, which consisted of a dark grey fitted blazer with white trim, dark grey slacks, and a white tie. The only thing he hated was the tie, he couldn't get the damn thing right! "GAH, I hate this thing," He growled out after attempting to tie it again and failing, quite miserably. "I sense strange waves from you," a monotone voice stated from behind him. He turned around to see a girl with long black hair that was pulled back into a braid and a solemn expression. 'Well, damn if she doesn't remind me of Nemu,' he thought. "EH, another orange head? Wasn't one temperamental carrot top enough," a new voice asked. A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and smug expression walked up, hands shoved in the pockets of her long skirt. "You can never have too many orange-haired hot heads, didn't you know that," Ichigo replied with a lazy drawl. "Ooh, I like you better than the other one already," the blonde smirked. Ichigo let out a quiet snort of laughter as the raven-headed girl let a small smile grace her face. "Lemme help you with that. Oh, I'm Arisa Uotani by the way," The blonde said as she reached for Ichigo's tie. She knotted it correctly and stepped back, but shook her head disapprovingly. "That doesn't suit your image at all, let me see what I can do," Arisa sighed as she took hold of the orangette's tie again. When she stepped back again, the tie was hanging loosely around Ichigo's neck, though it was still tied. The top two buttons of the blazer were undone, giving anyone who cared to look a glimpse of the teen's toned chest. Arisa nodded her approval and ushered Ichigo inside.

Ichigo was pretty pleased with himself, he had made two good friends and the school day hadn't even started yet. He stood in the hallway, chatting with Arisa and the dark-haired girl, whom he now knew was named Saki Hanajima. He heard a strange cheer coming from down the hall, and couldn't quite ignore the curiosity that gnawed at him. He looked past his new friends and spotted a group of girls spelling out a few words while they chanted. "L-O-V-E M-E YUKI!" He shook his head, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "There goes the bitch brigade," Arisa mumbled, causing Ichigo to let out a deep laugh. People around the small group stopped to look at the teen, his husky baritone sending shivers down their spines, males and females alike. Suddenly, Ichigo saw the "bitch brigade" yelling at Tohru, HIS Tohru! His happy smirk immediately turned into a harsh glare. If looks could kill, those girls would have been dead ten times over. He stalked up to the girls, who were still completely oblivious to his presence. Arisa and Saki watched him with heightened interest, he was going to their Tohru's aid? The orange haired teen walked up behind the girl that seemed to be the leader. "Hey," he barked, leading the girls to turn to him with wide eyes. One collective thought ran through the girls' heads. 'Uwahh, he's HOT!' Ichigo slung a protective arm around Tohru's shoulders and growled at the girls. "Don't speak to Tohru like that, or you'll regret it. " With that, he turned and led Tohru back to Arisa and Saki. "Ah, thank you Ichigo-kun! How can I repay you," Tohru asked, a bit flustered. Yuki and Kyo glared at him from a corner, jealousy ripping through them. Ichigo placed a gentle hand atop the brunette's head and smiled. "No need for thanks, I always protect those who are important to me." Saki and Arisa watched the exchange with smiles. "We approve," they said in unison. Ichigo just glanced at them in confusion. "We approve of you and our little Tohru-chan being friends," Arisa clarified. "Ah, good to know," Ichigo smiled.

**Meanwhile, back at the bitch cave (Insert batman theme music here lolz).**

The girls breathed heavily, having just run from the east side of the school to get to their Prince Yuki fan club room. "He was so HOT," one of the girls squealed. "Hotter than even Prince Yuki," another agreed. "Hmm, Yuki-kun may be the prince, but the new guy is the KING," the leader, a blonde girl with pigtails pulled up on either side of her head, sighed dreamily. The three girls looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. "We must have him before someone else does! We need to know more about him!"

A/N: Uh oh, are they gonna stalk Ichi now? Is that a trick question? Will Ichigo ever meet the rest of the Sohmas? Will any more of the bleach characters make an appearance? Will I ever stop asking questions that you don't know the answer to yet because you're not in my crazy mind? Find out in the next chapter of Orange! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry if any of these chapters (or the ones in any of my other fics) have been weird. I've been listening to Mindless Self Indulgence while I write -_-' Lol. Alright, story time. Gather around, children.

Ichigo yawned, stretching until his back popped with a satisfying snap. The school day was finally over and he was ready to flee. Arisa and Saki were on either side of the teen as he walked out of the school building. "Oi, carrot top!" Ichigo whirled around with a growl, as to see who had made the careless statement. He had enough people making fun of his hair at his old school, and he didn't need anyone else bringing back memories. Most of the passing bystanders stared at the boy, not much younger than himself, who was glaring in hatred at the growling teen. "Wait, did you just call me carrot top? Our hair is the same color, idiot!" Ichigo retorted in an annoyed tone. A teen with strands of grey hair stood loosely along the side-lines, shaking his head amusedly.

"S-Shut up! I challenge you to a fight," the small challenger yelled. Ichigo studied the boy, trying to remember the happenings taking place. Now noticing the situation, he started at an attempt to see how someone so young would even bother to point someone out on the spot. He looked too small to be challenging him, but he had learned not to judge people by appearances long ago. "Alright, but not today. I promised these two I'd take them somewhere today," he said with a sigh. "Fine, tomorrow then." The boy said with a retorting tone. Ichigo was about to leave when he remembered something. "Your name," he called after the fuming orange-head. "What?" the other said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Tell me your name. I don't like fighting opponents that I can't recall the name of afterwards," he replied. "Kyo. Kyo Sohma." Ichigo smirked, "I guess you should know the name of the guy that's going to beat you as well. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." A new voice rang above the chatter that had started up. "Ichigo-kun, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, sorry I took so long," Tohru panted as she ran up to the group. "No problem," Arisa answered, laying an arm across the girl's shoulders. "Let's go, I'm getting hungry," Ichigo stated as he turned toward the gates. "Ah, Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, dinner is in the refrigerator," Tohru said, "I'll be home a little late tonight." With that she turned and ran to catch up with her friends. "Damn it," Kyo yelled angrily. "Calm down, stupid cat. There's nothing we can do but go home for now," Yuki sighed.

"Tohru, what do you want to eat," Arisa asked as she sat down at the table. "Uh, I-I don't know," Tohru stuttered. "You three can get anything you want, I'm buying," Ichigo stated as he scanned the menu. "It seems that chivalry is not yet dead," Saki said with a small smile. "Chivalry is alive and well as long as it doesn't make me go bankrupt. If it does, I'll strangle it with my own two hands," Ichigo replied. Arisa busted out laughing while Tohru let out a small giggle. Saki, whom was sitting left of Tohru, just smiled. The group ate rather quickly, so Ichigo came up with another idea. "You guys want to come over to my place and watch a movie," He suggested, while they were leaving the restaurant. "Sure, my dad won't mind," Arisa replied. Saki nodded and Tohru agreed, though she seemed a bit nervous at the statement

"Ichigo~! Welcome home my darling son," Isshin yelled as Ichigo opened the door. "Shut the hell up, goat face," Ichigo bellowed, planting a foot firmly in his father's face, as he approached the group. Isshin finally noticed the three girls in the doorway, one barely containing her laughter, one silently panicking, and one reading a strange book called,"Summer colored sigh." Isshin jumped up and ran to the life-sized poster he had of Ichigo's mother. "Masaki, our son has brought women home! He is growing up so fast," Isshin cried at the figure upon the wall. Ichigo just rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs. The three girls followed him, observing as he opened a door with a freshly painted number Fifteen placed in its center.

The girls walked into the immaculate bedroom, looking around in awe. The walls were a nice, soft blue with a darker blue trim, around the ceiling and window. A mahogany desk sat against the wall, and stood firmly beside the closet. A large television was mounted on the opposite wall with an Xbox 360 plugged up to it. Two bookshelves lay beside his mahogany dresser, one filled with books and the other half filled with videogames. The other half was filled with keepsakes from his past. Ichigo walked over to his closet and pulled on the gold-painted door handle. He then grabbed a box from the floor and placed it on his desk. "Choose whatever you guys want to watch," he sighed as he sat on the floor in front of his bed. "A-Aren't you going to sit on the bed," Tohru asked quietly. "I was gonna let you three have it," he replied absently. "Hey, we can all four sit on the bed," Arisa suggested annoyingly. "That would only work if one of you sat in my lap," Ichigo replied, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "I will," Arisa said with a grin. There was no denying that Ichigo was hot, with his swimmer's body and untamable sunset hair. And his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes, making you melt without any effort whatsoever.

"This one," Saki smiled as she pulled a movie out of the box. "Naruto Shippuden, huh?" he stated observing the small object. "I do love the first movie... Alright, put it in the Xbox," he said as he cut off the lights, sitting cross-legged on the bed, scooting back until he was against the headboard. Arisa sat on his lap, pulling herself up to use his shoulder as a pillow. Saki leaned against his side, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. Tohru leaned against her, using Ichigo's other shoulder as a pillow. Tohru shivered and Ichigo pulled up the blankets on his bed to cover them. He kept it quite cold in his bedroom, for he could not figure out how to set it higher. Finally, they were all settled, and comfortable and Ichigo clicked play.

A/N: Anyone who knows this book gets a digital hug from me! Send a review if you recognize that book title! Do ju like ittt? Lolz sorry it took me awhile to update. I should have a new chapter up soon. Please R&R! You guys are my muse!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WARNING! I'm not really all that great with fight scenes,So be forewarned! This chapter is mainly about Arisa and Ichigo, so no fighting in this one. More Bleach characters shall be introduced in this chapter! Yay!

The movie ended, the screen going black. Ichigo shifted as best he could without waking the girls, whom had fallen sound asleep. He gently shook Tohru's shoulder to wake her, trying to keep his voice quiet.

"Tohru, it's dark out. You guys should probably stay here," he whispered. She shifted sleepily and yawned, waking Saki in the process.

"I don't have any pajamas," Tohru sighed sleepily.

"It's alright, there are a few of my mother's old sets in the hall closet. Just give me a moment," Ichigo whispered, shaking Arisa's shoulder.

"What, carrot-top? I was sleepin'."

"I need to get a few things," he sighed as she sat up to allow him to get off the bed. He slid off the edge of the bed and advanced out of his bedroom and out to the hall. After rummaging around in a few of his boxes, he found that the clothes were all mixed together. He sighed and decided to just bring the whole box.

Entering the room, he made his way to the bed, dumping the box's contents on the bed-sheet. He took a step back, letting the girls decide on which pair they wanted. It wasn't long before all of them had made their choices.

Saki chose a dark violet, almost black victorian - styled gown, decorated with a black lace surrounding the neck as well as ruffled sleeves that came down to her fingertips.

Arisa, out of an act of laziness, chose the first thing that caught her eye. A plain colored, long sleeved nightshirt favorably drenched her body, coming down to her knees.

Tohru, being the innocent one as she is, chose an almost boring set of night clothes, consisting of a yellow fabric that was delicate to the touch with orange rings around the wrists, collar, and ankles.

"You guys can shower if you like," he muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We shower in the morning," Arisa answered as she made her way to the bed.

"Oh, alright. I'll just get mine then," He responded and walked over to the dresser to pull a towel from the top drawer. Tohru blushed and busied herself with picking up the mess they had left around the room.

"Tohru, you don't have to do that. I was going to clean it up later," Ichigo reassured when he noticed the girl.

"It's alright! I enjoy cleaning!" The smile she sent him convinced him that her words were true and he continued to his destination. He walked into the bathroom that connected to his bedroom and locked the door, dropping his towel on the counter. He turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower, sighing contentedly when the hot droplets soothed his tense muscles. He allowed himself to relax under the water for a few minutes before grabbing the shampoo and lathering his hair. He watched the suds drain away before reaching for the body wash.

He quickly cleaned his body and turned off the water before stepping out of the shower and drying off. He started toweling his hair dry as he reached for his clothes. They weren't there. He felt his face heat up as he realised what he had to do. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he slowly opened the bathroom door and peeked out. Only Arisa was in the room, thank the heavens. However, she was the one that loved to tease him.

"Arisa," he called, turning about five different shades of red.

"Yeah," she asked, turning to face the boy. Ichigo looked down at the floor, awkwardly shifting his weight as the silence became suffocating. His head snapped up when he heard a snort, training his gaze on the blonde. She was holding her sides, trying with all her might not to laugh.

"Shut up," the orangette muttered, a bit miffed.

"You're red, berry boy! Where are they," she gasped out, more laughter being held at bay. Ichigo pointed to his closet, feeling his face heat up even more.

"Bottom shelf," he stated, annoyed at her persistency to comment.

Arisa nodded and padded over to the closet. She pulled his pajamas, a white wife beater and blue basketball shorts, from the shelf.

"Going commando," she sniggered as she handed the clothes off to Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't sure he could blush anymore.

_'Time to get her back,' _he thought, along with a mental, devilish grin. He opened the door completely and stepped through, pulling himself to stand at his full height. He let his eyes fall half-way closed and ran a hand through his hair, hearing the girl's breath hitch before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Every night, baby. In case I have some... _business_ to take care of." With that he shut the door, grinning like the cheshire cat when he heard Arisa let out the breath she had been holding. He pulled on his pajamas before opening the door once more, watching as Arisa busied herself with his movie collection, a light blush dusting her cheeks. He decided to mess with her some more, leaning against the wall and letting out a deep, throaty chuckle. Arisa shuddered visibly before turning to glance at the orangette. Ichigo pushed off the wall and walked toward Arisa, who slowly backed against the wall. The orangette smirked sexily, sauntering up and placing his hands on either side of the blonde girl's head.

He leaned in close, feeling her breath brush across his face softly. He felt something stirring in his chest, warming him from the inside out. Arisa watched him with hooded eyes. The teen moved one of his arms, letting his hand rest on the girl's hip. He leaned closer, letting his instincts take over. He was about to kiss her when his bedroom window slid open.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Ichigo would know that voice anywhere. He backed off of Arisa and turned to face the visitor.

"Renji?"

A/N: And we're done with chapter 5. Lol, I should have a new chapter of my other fics soon. Next up is... Blonde Kitsune I think... Yeah. Sounds good. Ja ne~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey Guys! Listen, I lied about the fight being in this chapter. I'm putting it in the NEXT chapter because I got this really awesome suggestion and I wanted to go ahead and write is so that I don't forget. (It also gives me more to make Kyo mad at Ichi for XD) So... Yeah. Here we go.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" Ichigo would know that voice anywhere.

He backed off of Arisa, turning to face the visitor that had just broke through their window.

"Renji?"

Ichigo felt his face heating up again as his haze he had been in faded away. Arisa sighed heavily and moved up behind the orange haired teen. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"We need to talk once your... Friend leaves." Ichigo nodded and watched her as she walked out of the room.

Renji grinned and moved closer to the berry, slinging his arm around Ichigo's shoulder. Rukia climbed through the window, followed by Byakuya, Toshiro, and Rangiku. Tohru and Saki pushed the door open, Arisa standing behind them with a slight blush.

"Ichigo-kun, where are we sleeping," Tohru asked quietly, glancing at the group uneasily.

"Oh, you guys can sleep in here. I'll get a couple of futons out and one of you can take the bed."

"Where will you sleep, Ichigo," Saki inquired with her monotone voice.

"The couch... I really don't mind," he added the last part when he noticed Tohru's guilty expression.

"We're causing you so much trouble," Tohru muttered quietly.

"It's no trouble at all, Tohru," he replied with a smile.

"Don't bother with the futons. We'll just share," Arisa murmured as she moved into the room to sit on the bed. Tohru and Saki followed, sitting beside her on the small mattress. Ichigo shrugged noncommittally.

Renji's grin grew through the whole conversation.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he sent a pointed look at Arisa, smirking when she blushed. His expression turned serious again.

"We'll talk tomorrow."

Arisa nodded and Ichigo motioned for the Shinigami to follow him. They walked, stopping long enough for Ichigo to pull a blanket from the hall closet. They continued their trek down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom floor, well out of earshot of the girls, Renji punched Ichigo's arm playfully, proudly exclaiming, "You've become quite the playboy since I last saw you!"

"Renji, cut it out! I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for why he has three girls in his house! Right, Ichigo," Rukia asked, a harsh glare daring him to disagree.

"Well, they came over to watch a movie and I didn't want them to walk home in the dark. There are some real creepers out here. I had to save Tohru from some of them a couple days ago, in broad daylight no less," Ichigo scoffed, his usual scowl taking its place once more. Rukia beamed at him before punching Renji over the head. Toshiro rolled his eyes as Byakuya attempted to keep his sister from killing his lieutenant. The snowy-haired captain moved to stand in front of the orangette, gaining the taller male's attention.

"The Soutaichou has given you new orders. You are to kill any hollows that appear in or around Tokyo," the small captain informed the teen seriously. Ichigo nodded, expecting something of the sort.

"I'll take care of it, Hitsugaya Taichou. Tell the Soutaichou I said hello, will you?"

Toshiro gave the teen a rare smile. Ichigo had matured since the Shinigami had last seen him.

"You've grown up, haven't you," Rangiku asked sweetly, pulling the teen into a hug.

"Just a little," Ichigo replied with a small smirk. Byakuya, in a rare show of affection, ruffled the teens orange hair.

"Get some sleep," he said quietly, leaving the other Shinigami in a state of shock. No one expected that hospitality. They all then said their goodbyes, leaving the teen in peace.

_*Time skip (The Next Day In P.E Class)*_

Ichigo took off his shirt, pulling on a pair of red swim trunks. He stretched as he exited the locker room, drawing many envious stares from the other males. The stares turned to glares as a group of girls stopped to stare at Ichigo longingly. Ichigo glanced at the girls and smirked, sending them into a squealing mess of fangirls.

"L-O-V-E M-E! ICHI!" Ichigo rolled his eyes as the (former) Prince Yuki Fan Club began their antics. He ignored them as he walked across the pavement to reach the pool. He sat on the edge, letting his feet dangle in the water. Yuki came to sit beside him, clad in dark blue swim trunks.

"Well Kurosaki-san, I have to thank you," the grey haired male sighed, glancing over at his companion.

"What for?"

"Well, those girls used to follow me around. Now they've changed to the 'King Ichigo' Fan Club, and they have yet to bother me since," Yuki replied with a soft smile.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you out then," Ichigo sighed, eyeing the girls disdainfully. Suddenly, Tohru and her friends emerged from the girls' locker room and walked toward them. Ichigo gave a small smile and a wave as they neared, earning several squeals from the girls nearby.

He scowled at the group behind him as the trio reached the pool. Tohru, growing over excited, began to run toward the tall male. Her injured ankle gave out, causing her to slip and plummet toward the pavement.

Ichigo reacted quickly, standing and sprinting to the girl. He wrapped an arm around her waist as his other hand grabbed her shoulder just before her face met the floor. He pulled her back into a standing position and grasped her chin lightly. She looked up at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Are you alright, Tohru," he asked concernedly, gently brushing her disheveled bangs out of her face.

"Y-Yes, I'm alright," she responded, relieved that he kept her from injury once again. She leaned forward and embraced him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-Kun! I'm causing you so much trouble," Tohru whispered, just barely audible to the orange haired male. Ichigo returned her hug gently, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"It's not causing me trouble to keep you safe, Tohru. I just don't want you to get hurt, especially if I have the power to stop it. That will never happen again," Ichigo stated determinedly.

Tohru wanted to ask about the last statement, but stopped herself when she saw the pain conveyed in Ichigo's eyes. She stepped back from the hug and beamed at him. Ichigo's smile returned as he placed a hand on her head.

Kyo growled as he watched Tohru separate herself from Ichigo. She smiled at the taller teen and he returned it, causing another set of squeals to erupt from the other girls. The cat ground his teeth, stalking over to the pool and plopping down beside Yuki. The rat glanced over at the fuming feline.

"What's wrong with you," he asked, sounding uninterested.

Kyo growled irritably and glared at Ichigo, who had just slipped into the cool water of the pool. Girls rushed to the edge of the concrete as he re-emerged, his spiky orange hair plastered to his head. The water beaded on his skin, sliding down the taut muscles and back into the rippling pool. He lifted a hand, combing his fingers through his wet hair to dislodge the water.

Tohru, Arisa, and Saki jumped in the pool with the teen, splashing water all over his almost-dry hair. He glared at them playfully, sending a huge wave of water toward them with his powerful arms.

"Ah, you're jealous. They're not in love you know," Yuki sighed, being uncharacteristically kind to the feline. Kyo glanced at him, a snarl adjusting to his face.

"I'll beat him, I swear," The feline hissed, narrowing his cocoa brown eyes. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so."

_Time Skip_

Kyo growled as he paced, waiting for Ichigo to show up to their fight. It was 7 O'clock, a few hours after school had ended. Most of the class had shown up to watch the fight between the two orangettes, the prospect of the martial artist against the street fighter exciting even the most reserved students. Finally Ichigo arrived, the girls trailing behind him. Tohru glanced between them worriedly as the two orange haired teens dropped into their fighting stances. The sun started setting, casting an orange glow over the park.

"Get ready for the fight of your life, Kurosaki!"

No one noticing the Gargantua ripping open above their heads, two males stepping out to watch the fight.

A/N: Ooh~ Who came to Tokyo? Two espada of course... Now the question is are they friend, or foe? That's up to you guys! Tell me, are they there for a friendly spar, or are they there to kill our poor Ichi? Please review and tell me what you think ^^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'M ALIVE! XD sorry, i know it's been a while. My wonderful friend Ankoku-Sensei helped me with the fight scene in this chapter. Thank you hun!

Pale orange hair combated in light of falling sun. A flurry of white was seen as the petite feline came across the vision of the spiky haired classmate, inches from his nose.

"What the hell's your problem?! " Ichigo barked as he stood back, facing the crouching student who was primed for yet another fruitless attack.

His foot came up, making contact with his loose shirt collar but with no physical destruction to speak of. Once again, Ichigo avoided a direct assault by his enraged classmate.

"YOU," Kyo barked back as he angrily crossed the older teen's stomach with his fists.

Ichigo backed away gradually, his fists up in defense but he had yet to attack. He grit his teeth and grabbed the foot of his opponent as it came up towards his chin and he held it there." You really are an idiot! " The berry growled. He kicked Kyo's remaining foot out from under him and held him down in a sleeper hold.

"Stop this! "

Kyo struggled, the grass leaving a stain on the back of his shirt

"No! Not until i defeat you and that bastard Yuki!"

Ichigo held him there before finally letting him go. The feline jumping up in a display of his nimble agility. Kyo held up his fists and prepared to fight, but ichigo was still on the reserves.

The berry gave a heavy sigh, "This is stupid, kid." Kyo growled.

"Don't look down on me," He barked as he lunged at the taller male again, feet first as usual. Ichigo snapped sideways, ankle turned, and his foot made contact with Kyo's chin. Kyo flew upwards, the force of the kick sending him four feet into the air.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru whispered worriedly, clasping her hands tightly in front of her. She knew that Ichigo was too much for Kyo to handle, but she couldn't interfere.

"Just give it up, Sohma," Ichigo sighed. A deep chuckle ripped the larger teen's attention from the fight.

"Leave it to you to pick a fight with a weak little human," the deep voice that reverberated through the air had Ichigo tensing for an attack. Another voice cut through the air, languidly enunciating his sentence.

"Let him alone Grimmjow. We didn't come here for a fight," Starrk Coyote yawned, his wavy brown hair whipping wildly in the breeze. Grimmjow sent him a glare, but crossed his arms and stepped back. He was not going to challenge the stronger male.

"We're going to need your help, when you finish up here... Kurosaki," Stark muttered, his steel grey eyes locking on Ichigo's amber ones. Ichigo nodded once before shooting Grimmjow a grin. Grimmjow knew that look.

"We'll have our fight," Grimmjow growled, a grin set on his lips. Ichigo smirked and turned back to face Kyo. The cat was still on the ground, struggling to get up. Ichigo sighed and knelt beside him.

"Look, I'm stronger than you at the moment, alright? Just go home and train. We'll have a rematch some other day," he said quietly. He stood up and started walking away, one hand raised over his shoulder in farewell. Starrk and Grimmjow landed beside him, following him away from the crowd.

"Hey guys, what was Kurosaki staring at a minute ago?" Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged. There was nothing but open air. The crowd dispersed and Tohru helped Kyo to his feet.

"Let's go home, Kyo-kun," she pleaded, holding his arm to keep him from following Ichigo. The cat looked at the girl and sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled, snatching his arm from Tohru's grip. The girl simply smiled and followed him home.

A/N: It's been FOREVER since I updated T^T Sorry... Anyway, what do Starrk and Grimmy need help with? o3o Find out in the next chapter of Orange~!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Look, I'm alive! SO sorry it took me so long, but I've been on restriction and... yeah. I'm still banned from writing fanfiction (Look how well that's going) so it's gonna take me forever to get a new chapter out to you guys, but I'm trying, I really am. Anyway, enjoy chapter 8! Also, a big thanks to my wonderful Beta, xRememberxMe. Thank you, dear!

"What did you guys want?" Ichigo asked as he collapsed backwards on his bed, one amber eye peeking open to stare at his unexpected guests. Grimmjow was leaning against the doorframe, scowling impatiently as Starrk started to speak.

"Kurosaki, since Aizen was defeated, the Hollows have been referring to me as leader

because I was Primera. For some reason, that's changed," a yawn interrupted his speech,

signaling his growing desire for rest. "…and we don't know why. Hollows have been

leaving Hueco Mundo by the thousands and they have yet to listen to 're beginning to fear that someone else is controlling them."

Ichigo sat up, rubbing his face tiredly.

"And here I had hoped that kind of shit was over for a while," he let out with a sigh. A knock on his door pulled his attention away from the former Espada.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Tohru asked quietly as she stepped into his bedroom, Hanajima and Uotani following up behind her. Saki immediately zoned in on the other men in the room making the group shift uncomfortably, while Arisa also eyed them subtly. Tohru didn't seem to notice the men at all, which struck Arisa as odd considering her friend's normal attentive behavior.

"Yes, Tohru? What's wrong?" Ichigo questioned, shifting on the bed to give the girls room to sit beside him. He threw a glance at Starrk, silently telling him to wait.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the fight, Kurosaki-kun. I didn't see you get hurt, you see… But I wanted to make sure!" She announced sweetly as she and her friends sat down on the remaining bed space, drawing a soft chuckle from the orange haired teen.

"I'm fine, Tohru. Just perfect." He gave her a soft smile. Arisa grinned at him before gesturing at the two Espada.

"So, who are your friends, and why do they look so weird?" She asked blatantly, one of her fine blonde eyebrows raised. Tohru turned in the direction of said men, only to be met with an empty wall gap. She was about to ask what Arisa meant when Ichigo stood suddenly. Something was shaking the house, and shaking it hard at that.

"Is that-" Starrk nodded, cutting off Ichigo's question.

"Hollows."

Ichigo looked at the girls sitting on his bed and sighed. He would have to make do with the situation, no matter how strongly he wished he could avoid it.

"Okay, this is going to seem really weird to you, but please just save your questions for later?" He clearly begged, looking at each girl's eyes in turn. When he got a nod from all three of them, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out his substitute Shinigami badge and pressed it to his chest. Tohru let out a quiet yell as his body fell limp to the floor, leaving his soul standing upright in the center of the room and his black hakama fluttering in a nonexistent wind. Arisa and Saki gaped at him as he pulled his cleaver-like sword from his back, throwing one last glance at them over his shoulder before sliding his window open and jumping over the sill. The girls ran to the window, watching as their new friend disappeared into the night, running on the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Arisa demanded quietly, turning back to the two men that still stood in the room. Starrk exhaled and sat down in his place, gesturing for the

remaining male to join him on the floor. With a scowl, Grimmjow complied, settling cross legged next to the former Primera.

"This explanation is going to take a while, and I'm sure Kurosaki could explain it better than we could, but we'll do our best until he comes back." Starrk proposed.

"My name is Starrk Coyote, and this brute is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Starrk drawled, pulling a growl from the blue-haired man.

"We're Espada, which are more powerful versions of the Hollows you heard about earlier." He held up a hand as Arisa opened her

mouth, cutting of her question.

"Hollows are... Well I guess you'd call 'em monsters, eh? They eat human souls." Grimmjow supplied, letting his eyes wander around the room.

"Do you also eat human souls?" Hanajima asked quietly, slightly suspicious of them now. Starrk shook his head.

"We eat other hollows," he answered before continuing. "Anyways, Kurosaki is a Shinigami... Well at least kind of like one." Starrk finished, punctuating his sentence with

another yawn. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the other Espada.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Arisa growled, frustrated at her lack of knowledge. Grimmjow smirked at her as Starrk held up his hand again.

"Like I said, Kurosaki will probably be able to explain that better than we can. Long story short, all you really need to know at the moment is that Kurosaki is out killing the Hollows and he'll be back to explain everything in a little while. For now, we have to get back to Hueco Mundo. Kurosaki will explain that, too." Starrk dismissed, ruffling his wavy brown hair tiredly. He stood, the former Sexta following his lead.

"Tell that bratty Shinigami that we'll be back tomorrow." Grimmjow growled as he ripped open a gargantua and stepped through, Starrk following suit, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they just left two confused – and one very concerned, oblivious girl – behind.

A/N: And there you have it! Now you know why Grimmy and Starrk showed up o3o But what shall happen with Arisa, Tohru, and Saki? Will Ichi be able to explain? Find out next time in Orange chapter 9!


End file.
